


[Fanart] Next To You

by xinsomniac1101x (xCapsiclexShellheadx)



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, Inspired by Quote, M/M, Romance, Superhusbands, Superhusbands (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8530102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCapsiclexShellheadx/pseuds/xinsomniac1101x
Summary: “I’m not half as good at–at anything as I am when I’m doing it next to you,” (Tony Stark to Steve Rogers, Avengers Prime Vol.1, #5).





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another Stony Fanart! This time in 616! They are so romantic and this quote proves how much they love each other; so, why aren’t they married already?!! arrrrghh!!! *cough*…well enjoy! :3  
> ~*~  
> Also, I apologize that Tony is shorter than he should be. At first I wasn’t going to have him in the suit; but, then I changed my mind. I was already finished the fanart before I realized I should’ve made him taller than Steve. lol

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr ](http://xinsomniac1101x.tumblr.com) !  
> You can check it out if you wanna!  
> :P


End file.
